<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Hey, Asami" by Idontknowhowtowrite (Margarida201)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759287">"Hey, Asami"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarida201/pseuds/Idontknowhowtowrite'>Idontknowhowtowrite (Margarida201)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adora's jacket is a cock block, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, One Shot, Short One Shot, catradora, they are besties</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:46:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28759287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarida201/pseuds/Idontknowhowtowrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot of things happen but nothing happens at the same time, i don’t know how to sumarize this.<br/>But Korra tries something and it doesn’t go as she planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>korrasamiXcatradora</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Hey, Asami"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! Hope You’re doing alright. I had a mini idea and tried to develop it a little but it but this turned out shity. Hope you’re still able to enjoy some of it.<br/>&lt;3<br/>-M</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra is FaceTimming Asami when Adora shows up behind her “Hey, Sams!”</p>
<p>Asami smiled at the nickname. She thought it was cute how her friends started calling her 'Sams' while Korra calls her 'Sami' like it's an unspoken rule and she is the only one who can call her that. She like's it.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora!” Asami returns.</p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t steal my line from me!” Catra protests jokingly.</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon babe, you know no one can do it better than you...” Adora assures her. She gives Catra a kiss on the cheek and even through the screen of her SatoPad Asami can see her best friend melting with her girlfriend’s gesture. This causes her to suddenly miss her own girlfriend, even if she’s just next door in their bedroom. <em>What’s taking her so long?</em></p>
<p>Korrais definitely <em>NOT</em> a morning person. That’s a fact. But it’s almost noon and Asami knows she’s up. They had woke up around the same time and after some cuddling they got out of bed. Asami went to prepare some breakfast and Korra stayed behind promising she’d be out in a minute. <em>I swear if she has fallen asleep again I don’t know what I’ll do to her...</em></p>
<p>She is lost in thought when Adora talks and snaps her out of it “So Sams, are you guys coming over tonight?”</p>
<p>Asami is a little confused until Catra explains “Oops I forgot! I actually called to ask if you want come over for dinner tonight? You and Korra of course.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure! We miss you guys, it’ll be fun!”</p>
<p>“Great! By the way, is Korra there?” Adora asks, trying to look for her friends trough the screen.</p>
<p>“She’s still in our bedroom... I should check on her actually...”</p>
<p>“Ok, can you tell her that if she forgets to bring my jacket again I’ll murder her? Please”</p>
<p>“Sure thing. Bye guys, see you later! Oh and we’ll bring drinks!!”</p>
<p>“Bye Sams!” Both Adora and Catra respond at the same time before hung up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Asami leaves the kitchen and goes to check on Korra, knowing that the breakfast she made is probably cold by now and her girlfriend is not one to miss out on food.</p>
<p>“Korra? Baby is everything alri- oh...”</p>
<p>Korra was definitely <em>not</em> asleep. She was in bed but very much woken up and out of her pijamas. She just… wasn’t wearing anything else besides some dark blue panties (wich is rare because she usually goes for boy shorts). She was posing like she has been waiting for Asami in this position all morning.</p>
<p>“Hey, Asami...” said Korra before getting up, walking slowly to her girlfirend and giving her a long loving kiss. She was obviously trying to sound and be seductive. Asami notices something familiar in the way she spoke.</p>
<p>With sudden realization, Asami speaks not giving Korra enough time to whine about the interruption of their kiss “Did you just ‘hey, adora’ me?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh..what? No, pff... why did you think that?...” Korra tried to hide her embaressement but the blush on her cheeks didn’t really help much.</p>
<p>“Baby, that was soooo cute! You’re so cute...” Asami had a big simle almost plitting her face in two.</p>
<p>“I’M NOT CUTE!”</p>
<p>“Oh no, of course not.... are you going to start purring like Catra too? Grow a tail maybe?” Asami was having too much fun with this.</p>
<p>“Oh for fucks sake, I knew I shouldn’t have listened to her...”</p>
<p>“So you <em>did</em> ‘Hey adora’ me! Was this really Catra’s idea?”</p>
<p>“Sami please, can we just forget it? It was stupid.” Korra looks away and crosses her arms trying really hard to look angry instead of embaressed and failling at it.</p>
<p>“Oh c’mon now, you know I’m just teasing. It was cute. I liked it, it’s just kind of weird to hear you sound like my friend Catra and not like my dorky <em>girlfriend</em> Korra.”</p>
<p>“Say it again?” Korra's tone was soft now as she looks back at the raven haired girl, pouting a little.</p>
<p>“What? ‘My dorky girlfriend Korra’? Baby you know we’ve been dating for like more than 3 years right?”</p>
<p>“I know! But I never get tired of hearing you say I’m your <em>girlfriend</em>. It still feels a little surreal sometimes…” Korra uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on Asami’s hips, pulling them a little closer together.</p>
<p>Asami returns the embrace putting her arms around Korra's neck and givig her a little peck on the tip of her nose “Correction, <em>Dorky</em> girlfriend! And you can believe this is very <em>very</em> real.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were just about to resume kissing when Asami remembered the invitation they received earlier. “Ooh right, I almost forgot! Adora and Catra invited us to dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>“That’s great! I miss them!”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know, me too. I already said yes and we’ll bring drinks like usual. Oh, and Adora said that if you forget to bring her jacket again, she’ll murder you.”</p>
<p>“Yeah right, I’d like to see her try...” Korra had a smug look on her face while saying this until she remembered something...</p>
<p>“Korra,” Asami started, noticing the sudden change and trying to remain calm and collected while already anticipating a thousand different cenarios “what is it?”</p>
<p>“Humm..” Korra thinks for a second and decides to just give her girlfriend a peck on the lips and turn around looking for something to wear. “Sorry Sami, guess I’ll have to look for Adora’s stupid jacket.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?!” Asami rolled her eyes trying to conceal her frustration a little. “Welll, you can tell Catra that your little plan almost worked if it wans’t or her girlfriend’s stupid jacket!” She was frustated alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora was starting to set the table when Catra leaves their room.</p>
<p>“Hey, Adora?”</p>
<p>“Yes, baby?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t this the jacket you’re waiting for Korra to return?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she gave it to me last time we went out. I just want to prove drunk Korra is way worse than drunk me because she forgets everything.” she tells Catra like it’s just a normal thing to do. The MagiCat just stares at her for a second before starting laughing.</p>
<p>“You’re such na idiot, both of you actually… And for the record, <em>I</em> like drunk Adora.”</p>
<p>“You do? I thought I was a pain in the ass.”</p>
<p>“Well, you are, but I love you, all of you…”</p>
<p>“You’re such a sap! How embarrassing of you… I love you too!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>